


Two Men in Love (EV)

by Srtawalker



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec loving Magnus, BAMF Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus with a seraph blade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: Alec learns little by little who Magnus Bane really is and who are the demons behind him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Men in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641723) by [Srtawalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker). 



> This work is a translation of my Spanish fanfic, edited by the amazing StarWitness42. She is my inspiration to translate all my fanfics. Also, I want to thank every person who wrote me a comment on my other ones. You are also the reason I'm doing this. Kudos are nice, but a comment it's like Christmas in July. 
> 
> This is based on the song "Two Men in Love" by The Irrepressibles.

_If I asked you now_

_Will you be my prince?_

_Will you lay down your armour_

_And be with me forever?_

_When you open me_

_All the power in me moves_

_How you want to see_

_All the depths of me real_

_When you open me_

_All the power in me moves_

_***_

 

“I hope you like it.” He said, rubbing his hands due to the cold. “I read that it’s very good.”

 

“You've read? Alexander, are you looking up reviews on the internet?” Magnus' voice was amused, as any occasion was good for teasing his favorite Shadowhunter.

 

Alec looked at him worried, stopping in the middle of the street. “Why? Shouldn’t I?”

 

Magnus laughed. Just to know that the Nephilim had gone to Google in search of a place to take him had already softened his heart. Alec was not famous for his love of mundi things, Google included. He took Alec’s hands, leaving his magic free, warming them.

 

“Come on.”

 

It was not until a few minutes later that Alec realized his mistake. He'd been so nervous about impressing Magnus that he hadn’t noticed his face when he'd read the name of the restaurant. It was not until they were seated, with the menu in hand, when he noticed the slight tremor in the warlock.

 

“Magnus?” His voice was soft, with a slight touch of concern. “All good?”

 

Magnus left the menu and looked at him. His face that mask he had seen him put on more than once when he didn’t want people to know his true emotions. “Yes, everything is fine. What do you want?” He said, avoiding his gaze.

 

“Magnus...' He took his hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “What's going on?”

 

“Nothing.” He said. “It's just... I did not expect to come here.”

 

“I thought you'd like it.” And it was true. Since Alec had learned of Magnus' true nationality, he had wanted to know more. More than once he had asked the warlock about it, for he had discovered it by surprise when he read a report, but he had gotten only low key answers. He had never considered where the warlock was born, for Magnus was as much a part of the city of New York as the Statue of Liberty. He knew he had Asian origins from his physical features, but he had never gone further, never needed to know more. That was before, when he had not recognized his own feelings toward the warlock, when he had wanted to deny the evidence of how much he meant to him.

 

“It's a nice touch.” Magnus said, though it was clear he did not share the feeling of those words.

 

“Magnus…” He didn’t know how to make him talk, how to let him know that he could tell him whatever he was feeling. He had never been good with words in emotional situations, and he cursed himself for it.

 

“Can I take your order?” The waiter asked, seeing that they had left the menus aside.

 

“No.” His tone was cutting, but Alec did not apologize. “No. We need more time.” He kept looking at Magnus, not letting go of his hand.

 

They did not see the waiter nod and leave. Magnus looked at his hands, at Alec's long, pale fingers intertwined with his.

 

“Let's go.” Alec said, breaking his concentration.

 

“What about dinner?”

 

“There's a burger place two blocks away. We can go there.” Alec stood up.

 

Magnus didn’t move, looking at Alec without letting go of his hand. “I thought you wanted to have dinner here.”

 

“I wanted to. But it is clear that you don’t. Come on." There was no reproach in his voice, there was nothing to indicate that he was angry with Magnus. Magnus nodded and let himself be led away from the restaurant and into the cold night again.

 

It was not until later, when the chips were running out, when Magnus explained that he never ate food from Indonesia except on odd occasions. Alec told him he didn’t have to explain anything, but Magnus wanted to.

 

“I know you want to know about me, about my origins. And I want you to know that I truly value you taking me to that restaurant. It's just... It's something I cannot explain now.”

 

“You do not have to.” Alec said. “You owe me nothing.”

 

“Oh, Alexander. I owe you so much.”

 

Alec looked at him in surprise, for he did not know what Magnus meant. He had done nothing for him, nothing worthy of such words. In fact, it was he who owed Magnus. Thanks to him he had the courage to recognize who he was and to stop denying the evidence. Thanks to him he had found Jace. Thanks to him, they were still alive. But Alec... Alec did not know what he had done or could do for the other man. He knew it was too early to be thinking of such things, for this was their fourth date, but he could not help but wonder if he would ever really deserve such words.

***

_When I look into your eyes_

_There's a danger inside_

_When I see the edge_

_I can never hide_

_See me running, running, running, running, running_

_Running, running, running, running, running_

_Running, running, running, running, running_

_To you, from you, to you_

_***_

 

“I was born in the seventeenth century.” Magnus said, looking at the illuminated city.

 

They were sitting in a small park; the light of the nearest streetlight just barely illuminated them. Manhattan was in the distance, beautiful and cold.

 

Alec looked at Magnus, but he did not return his gaze, his eyes lost in some detail he could not see.

 

“There's no record of my age anywhere, and I wish it would stay that way.” His voice was more serious than what Alec expected to hear.

 

“Of course.” He said, as he didn’t know what else to say.

 

They were in silence for a few minutes, with Magnus watching the city and Alec looking at Magnus, seeing all those years in that eternally young face.

 

“I don’t know the year, nor the date. I think it was December.” Magnus continued.

 

“You don’t know the exact date?”

 

“No.”

 

Alec nodded and looked into the city, trying to find what was so intriguing to Magnus, even though he knew it was only in the warlock’s mind.

 

“When do you celebrate your birthday?”

 

He heard a slight laugh and turned. Magnus was looking at him with something he had already learned to recognize as worship and happiness.

 

“Alexander, I thought that birthdays were a mundane thing.” He said returning the words he had said when Magnus had brought up his own.

 

“Magnus. You've thrown birthday parties for your cats. Do you want me to believe that you don’t do it for yourself?”

 

Magnus's eyes turned more serious, his faint smile freezing on his face. Alec wanted to kick himself in the mouth for breaking the moment. More than a month into this relationship with him and he still didn’t know how to not say shit like that.

 

“Warlocks don’t tend to celebrate birthdays.” He said, looking back at the city. He didn’t add anything else, and Alec knew the conversation was over. He could see how many things Magnus wanted to say, how many things went through his mind, yet he was not bothered by the lack of communication, for Alec had to remember that he was not the only one with problems dealing with their relationship. Magnus had spent decades alone, protecting his heart, making sure no one could get the smallest piece. It wasn’t normal for him to open up.

 

Alec took Magnus' hand and placed it on the bench, stroking his fingers while still looking at the illuminated city. He didn’t need more. At least not for now.

 

***

 

It was not until months later when Alec learned what happened in Indonesia. Nothing had prepared him for it; he would never have been able to imagine that the man he now had in his arms had suffered that in his childhood. From that moment he vowed never to complain about his parents in front of Magnus, especially his mother.

 

He stroked Magnus' arm, feeling his smooth skin kissed by the sun. Hours had passed after their conversation, but Alec could not stop thinking about it. He felt Magnus move in his arms and knew he was looking at him.

 

“If I’d known it would make such an impression on you, I wouldn’t have told you anything.” There was some joking in his voice, but Alec had learned to recognize it as the mask he put on when he didn’t want to give importance to a subject that had much to him.

 

“Don’t. It's just…” Months into the relationship and he still had a hard time expressing himself in front of the warlock. However, the truth was that he had improved a lot. “You have every reason to be cruel, vindictive, violent. You have all the excuses to turn your back on the world and not care about anyone. But... Even with all you have lived, with all they have done to you, you…” Alec looked into his eyes. Magnus leaned slightly against his chest. “You are the most compassionate, good, kindest person I have ever met.” Alec stroked his face, noticing how Magnus' black pupils dilated slightly at the show of affection, as his golden irises lost some light. “I know you're half demon, Magnus, but there's no trace of evil in you.”

 

_***_

_There's a strange love inside_

_It's getting louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, and louder_

_There's a danger I can't hide_

_Who I am, it's who I am_

_It's who I am, it's who I am_

_***_

 

Weeks later Alec had the opportunity to test those words. The Clave had assigned Jace and himself a rather dangerous mission. Whispers of a new evil were heard through the city, something like they had never seen before since the fall of Valentine. Izzy and Clary went with them, of course. It took them more than two days to find the apparently abandoned garage. They entered, and Alec, who had lived with magic surrounding every pore of his skin for the last few months, noticed something strange in the room. But it was too late; there was nothing to be done before they all fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

 

When Alec woke up he felt intense pain in his arms. He was hanging from chains in a round, stone room. He looked to his side and breathed a little more calmly at the sight of Jace, who was still unconscious. On his other side were Izzy and Clary. Alec swayed, pounding Jace with his foot and causing him to wake up.

 

“Where we are?”

 

“I don’t know.” Alec noted. “I just woke up.”

 

Alec tried to get hold of the situation, but there was not much to analyze. The girls woke up and soon someone opened the only door to the room. Two men entered the room, no doubt fairies, pointing at them with arrows. A woman appeared behind them with a seraph sword in her hand. No doubt a Shadowhunter, but one they had not seen before.

 

“I just need those two.” She said, referring to Alec and Jace. A small man, also a Shadowhunter, left the shadows and approached them, releasing them from the chains and tying their hands behind their backs. Both Jace and Alec knew that there was nothing to do, they could not fight and they had to know the identity of those who had kidnapped them and their motive.

 

Jace and Alec looked at the girls before they left, wishing them luck and making a silent promise to come back. They were taken to a room that used to be a warehouse, but now there were only metal containers and boxes. They sat them in two chairs under a light, the fairies always pointing at them with arrows. Alec knew of the accuracy and precision of those archers.

 

“Who are you?” Jace asked, always the first to settle things as soon as possible.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” She said.

 

“OK. What do you want?”

 

The woman smiled at Jace's words and the lack of fear in his eyes.

 

“Have you ever caught a fish?” The woman said in response. A disturbing smile appeared in his eyes. “I guess not. Well, let me explain the basics.” She moved, circling them as he spoke. “To catch a fish, a bait is required; depending on the quality of the bait, bigger and juicier fish are attracted.” She finished in front of them, leaning against the man, who had taken out some kind of tablet and was staring at the screen. The woman looked at the screen and smiled. “You are a most succulent bait. And I'm after a very big fish.”

 

It was then when Alec had a hunch. He didn’t know what made him think that, but something inside him told him he was right. Those hunters were after Magnus. Alec could not help laughing dryly. The mere thought was a joke to him.

 

The woman's face changed, and she came to him, sword in hand.

 

“If you value your life, I advise you to release us.” He said looking at her seriously. “You don’t know who you're messing with.”

 

“I know perfectly well who you are, Alec Lightwood. And I think it's you who should not underestimate us.”

 

It was then when Alec realized that there was a corridor that surrounded the warehouse walls, an upper floor that he had not seen, where there were more fairies and hunters. He did not know how many exactly, but he knew not enough to be a problem for Magnus.

 

“I wasn’t talking about me. And if you think this is enough to capture him, you're very wrong.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Jace asked, who was not following the conversation.

 

“Magnus.” Alec reply, still staring at the woman. “You want Magnus Bane, don’t you?”

 

The woman smiled. “It's nothing personal, I just follow orders.”

 

Those words puzzled Alec, because if she was not the leader, then who was?

 

“But yes. He’s the fish that I’ve been sent to catch.”

 

“Good luck.” Jace replied, sitting back in the chair. “I would say it was a pleasure, but I would be lying.”

 

The woman smiled. “Look at you, so sure of your warlock.” That word was filled with all the disgust that made Alec boil with rage and a murderous instinct. The woman took a few steps back, taking out a flask that emitted a green light from her pocket and looking at him with an evil smile before turning her eyes to Alec. “A riddle for you. What is a warlock without its magic?”

 

Alec and Jace had the same thought, and the same fear. Jace had been with Valentine enough to know that he had worked on a formula that kept warlocks from accessing their magic. Jace had seen its effects, he had seen as warlocks became defenseless victims once the green vapor was released. The formula had been lost after the battle; there was no sample left to analyze. Jace had told everything he knew about it to Magnus, for he knew of the terrible power it could have over those of his race. But that was long ago, and they didn’t know how what woman had gotten one of those potions.

 

“Listen…” Alec tried to make her rethink the move. He needed to get a hold of the situation as soon as possible. Yes, he knew that Magnus was capable of killing everyone there with a few clicks of his fingers. And yes, without magic he would be able to kill one, perhaps two thanks to his physical training. But in the room there would be about ten, of which half were archers of the kingdom of the fairies. Magnus had no chance, not if she opened that jar and inside was what both brothers feared.

 

“A demon.” She replied to her own question. “And last time I checked how this goes, we hunted demons.” Her smile was complete, and Alec had a desire like never before to punch it away.

 

“He’s here.” The man with the tablet said.

 

“Magnus! No!” Alec cried, as he needed to warn him as soon as possible. But it was too late, he thought as he saw blue flames approaching the end of the warehouse.

 

“Remember.” Said the woman, opening the jar. “He wants him alive.”

 

Both boys saw the moment the flames went out, the moment Magnus' eyes appeared in the shadows, shining brighter than usual in the darkness. Luckily, Magnus realized what had happened, for he soon disappeared. Alec didn’t know where, but he thought he'd be hiding behind a big metal container. His mind kept thinking of plans, of ways to free himself and help him, but he knew it was useless. He could not break the chains and Magnus could not fight without his magic. It was only a matter of time before they got him.

 

“Magnus. Why don’t you come here? There is no reason to waste blood.” The woman said, watching as the archers tried to get in position to shoot, but could not find the right target.

 

“What if you free them and then we talk?” He said from his hiding place.

 

Alec sighed in despair, for it was typical of Magnus. Only he would be in such a situation and would care for the good of those who were not in danger of death.

 

The two archers on his floor did not stop pointing at them at any time. The man made a signal to the four hunters above to descend and go for him, leaving the two archers alone waiting for an opportunity to spot the warlock.

 

“Bring him here.” The man said as the men passed him by.

 

“Warlock, we both know how this ends. Come out now and I promise I will not hurt your dear friends.” The woman insisted.

 

One of the men was ahead of the rest, perhaps with a stronger desire for blood and fighting.

 

“Magnus, four on your right.” Jace shouted before Alec could open his mouth. It was gestures like these that made Alec love his parabatai.

 

The first one ran, trying to prevent the warlock from getting ready. Alec didn’t know what happened, but he heard a cry of pain and knew it was not from Magnus. The other three halted less than two meters from where his companion had been lost in the shadows.

 

Alec held his breath without realizing he was holding it. He didn’t know what he was waiting for, but when he saw a light red halo he knew nothing would have prepared him for that. Never, in all his life, had he seen a seraph sword shine with red light. Never. There was no record of it, he had never read it, but he could not help but believe what was in front of his eyes. Leaving the shadows, at a slow pace, Magnus stepped out, his eyes glowing with that hellfire that Alec had seen more than once. In his hand was the sword in question. There was something about him, something that made him different to other times, something Alec had not seen before. And he could feel fear in him, he could feel afraid, afraid at Magnus, afraid at what he was seeing, but it was not his fear, but Jace's.

 

“I don’t think you brought the right rod.” Magnus said, looking at the woman for the first time since he entered. He took another step and came out of the shadows completely, letting everyone see him without problem.

 

It was then that everything went crazy. Alec heard the woman's cry, giving the order to attack. Magnus grabbed the nearest hunter, using his bewilderment to handle him in such a way that it would serve as a shield against the arrows. Five arrows stuck in the man's body, leaving him dead on the spot. But Magnus didn’t stop; he turned his body, preventing the third man's sword from coming into contact with his skin. He twirled himself and cut his stomach, causing the flames to come in contact with the skin and making him scream in pain until the man was dead. Only one of the four who had been sent for him remained. The arrows fell, but only two of them brushed Magnus, who showed no signs of pain. The remaining hunter went for him, and Magnus moved the sword, taking his weight and remembering all those decades of training he had had in the eighteenth century. Alec knew that Magnus would have nothing to do against someone well-trained like him or Jace, not without his magic. But these hunters must have been the last that Valentine had created, of the few who had survived and escaped. Magnus moved with his unique agility, causing the last arrow in the fairy quiver to claw at the hunter's shoulder, disconcerting him and taking the opportunity to nail the sword to his stomach. Again, flames appeared as soon as it came in contact with his skin.

 

Silence flooded the room once the man's dead body fell to the ground. The two fairies in the upper hallway looked at the woman, waiting for an order. The other two continued to aim at Alec and Jace, motionless, albeit with the same bewilderment and fear as their companions. Both the man and the woman were not sure how to react to what they had seen.

 

“It's impossible.” She said in a whisper.

 

“Rather improbable.” Magnus answered, who heard it. “Release them.” There was no room for reproach in his voice.

 

But the woman was stubborn. “No.” She said with more courage than she felt. “You may have killed them, demon, but I doubt that you’d have the same luck with us.” It was then that the man drew his own sword, causing the blue light to remind those present of the true aspect of it.

 

Alec looked at Magnus, ignoring the feelings that came from Jace, trying to read what the warlock was felling, what were his thoughts. Alec knew that Magnus was powerful, he knew he was strong, but he doubted he would be able to finish both, not with the number of runes that such hunters had on their body, not if they were activated.

 

The man stepped forward, ready to start the battle. The woman followed him. Slowly they approached Magnus, trying to surround him. He watched them, analyzing the situation and waiting for an opportunity to attack. Magnus knew he would not leave this place alive. He was no match for a trained Shadowhunter, not without his magic. Yet he felt the anger in him, the rage, the cravings for destruction, for death. He could not help it; he was his father's son.

 

If there was something that Magnus had learned at a very early age, it was that the more power one had, the more difficult it was to control it. The power of a warlock could be trained, and he had trained his for decades, but he had counted on an advantage he didn’t know at the beginning. It was not until years later, once he left Madrid, when he began to notice that there was something inside him that was difficult to control, something that asked him to take control of his body and let go of that part of the demon he possessed. It was then that he discovered who his true father was, when he found out that his blood flowed from hell, when he knew how much power he had inherited from his ancestor. Since then he devoted more effort to keeping at bay that part of him, those feelings that kept him from his human side, which made him want to show the true meaning of his name. But there were moments... There were situations in which it was impossible. And now he was deprived of his magic- the only tool he had to not fall into temptation-with Alexander in danger, surrounded by beings who had wanted nothing more than their doom, it was now when that blood beat hard. It was the first time in a long time that he didn’t want to control that part of him.

 

Alec watched as two figures approached silently and struck the archers on the head as the woman and the man attacked Magnus. These fell to the ground, unconscious, but those on the upper floor screamed, going down the stairs to meet them, daggers in hand.

 

Izzy ran and stood behind Alec, freeing him from his chains and passing the stinging object to Clary, who did the same with Jace. Alec had the right time to catch the bow and two arrows and shoot the two fairies, hurting them and delaying their arrival. He took two more arrows as he heard the swords crash a few yards away. He could not look at Magnus; he had to end the danger ahead. He released the arrow and it stuck in the chest of one of the fairies, the next in the throat of the other.

 

"What do we do?" Clary asked, the only one not surprised that Magnus was using a seraph sword.

 

Alec took three more arrows and pointed carefully. Failure was not an option. He saw the two hunters gaining ground to Magnus. He fired, getting the arrow into the man's leg, releasing a scream of pain from the man and making them all look in his direction. He aimed another arrow at his body, knowing he would have little time, and fired. But the man moved faster than expected and dodged it. Meanwhile, Jace had run across the room, taking one of the abandoned daggers and activating it. He was soon to stand beside Magnus, not too close, for there was still something in him that made him fear the warlock, but enough to make it clear that he was covering his back. Alec aimed again.

 

“You have no escape.” He said, taking advantage of the fact that he had the attention of the man and the woman. “Surrender now, or we will not hesitate to kill you.” His voice made it clear that it was not a threat, but what would happen if they didn’t decide to cooperate.

 

The woman looked at the man and, after a few seconds of hesitation, dropped the sword. The man imitated her gesture. Jace took control, approaching her and grabbing her hands. Clary came to his aid, carrying the handcuffs. Izzy grabbed the other man, picking up his sword and telling him what to do. Alec paid no attention to any of this, for Magnus was still there, standing in the middle of the room, sword in hand, although it was down. There was something about him that was not right and Alec knew he had to get him out of there as soon as possible.

 

“Magnus.” He went to meet him, throwing the bow, knowing that the situation was under control.

 

It was not until he repeated the warlock’s name, standing beside him, when Magnus turned his head, being aware of his presence. Alec went to touch the sword, wanting to take it off his hands, but just the barest of touches burned his fingertips. It was that little groan of pain that woke Magnus out of his stupor, which reminded him why he fought and for whom. It was hard to let go of his sword, for it had scorched his hand, almost fusing his skin with the leather of the hilt, but at last he released it, hearing it fall to the ground and seeing how it stopped shining.

 

Magnus watched as Alec wanted to touch him but he was holding back. Was he scared? Of what? Of him? It was then that he looked around and saw the massacre that he had left behind. He saw Jace's face, respect and fear reflected in his eyes. He saw Izzy, who was looking at him with confusion and some apprehension. He looked at Alec, afraid to see that fear in those beautiful hazel eyes. But, against all odds, there was no fear, only concern.

 

“Magnus.” He said again, catching his attention. “Come.” His hand was level with his arm, and Magnus walked the few centimeters between them, coming in contact and letting him know that he was fine, that he could touch him.

 

Alec led him out, opening the door and letting Magnus out in the night. He could see the moment the warlock breathed, the moment the pure air came into contact with his lungs and wiped away the remains of the potion. He did not break the physical contact. He brought his other hand to Magnus' unharmed hand, feeling that tingling again meaning the magic had returned. He saw Magnus close his eyes, breathing harder, and knew he was coming back to himself. When he opened them the glamour was back, and for a moment Alec missed his true eyes.

 

“Magnus.” He did not say anything else, for the warlock turned around, looking at him with concern and... shame? Alec didn’t understand. But it was then that he remembered Magnus' injured hand and took it, watching his burned skin. “Oh, Magnus.” He was afraid to touch his palm, to make him feel more pain than he already felt. “Can you heal yourself?”

 

“No.” That was all the warlock said. Alec looked back, thinking. He dropped his hand and grabbed his T-shirt, ripping a piece from the bottom. He took his hand again with infinite affection and bandaged it.

 

“Can Catarina cure you?”

 

He watched as Magnus nodded and Alec sighed in relief. He turned, seeing if anyone was coming to meet him, but none did. Alec knew he had to go back and get control of the situation. Now he was the leader of the Institute, it was his duty. But he couldn’t leave Magnus alone, not now, not after what he had seen.

 

“Alec, I…” But Magnus did not finish the sentence.

 

Alec was worried, Magnus never called him Alec under normal circumstances, ever.

 

“I have to go.” And without further ado the warlock let go of Alec's hand and took a few steps away.

 

“Wait.” The archer grabbed his shoulder. “Magnus, we need to talk about what happened.”

 

Magnus turned his face slightly, but Alec could not see the expression because of the night.

 

“You know where to find me.” He said before breaking the contact and walking away, opening a portal in his path and entering it.

 

Alec cursed softly. Part of him wanted to go after Magnus, make him talk, explain to him what had happened, how he could take the sword, see if he was okay, tell him what was going on in his mind. But he knew that the warlock needed time, he needed to be alone, and, perhaps, he needed to open himself to him in a space that would give him more security. Alec sighed again, bringing his hand to his neck and scratching the back of it. He turned and re-entered the warehouse; it was time to be the leader everyone was waiting for.

 

***

I'm in love, I'm in love

I'm in love, I'm in love

***

 

When Alec arrived at Magnus' loft, _their_ loft, because he had been living there for quite a while, he found him sitting on his couch, dressed in more comfortable clothes than usual, his hair slightly wet, his face clean. No doubt he had showered. But this was not what impressed him most, but rather the object in his hands: A witchlight, shining with an intense crimson light.

 

Alec left his weapons in the chest at the entrance, took off his boots and hung his jacket on the coat rack. Magnus didn’t look at him, his eyes lost in the stone. Alec walked over to him and sat down beside him, knowing they were going to have one of those conversations that would change their relationship.

 

“Have I ever told you about my father?” Magnus said, staring at the stone, his voice muffled.

 

Alec looked at how Magnus' hand was healed and that reassured him. “You know you haven’t.”

 

Magnus nodded slightly. “It's not something I like to talk about. It's more... It's something I never talk about. Something only two other people know.”

 

“You do not have to…”

 

“You have to know.” Magnus stared at him for the first time since he entered. “You must know who you sleep with every night.” There was a chill in his words, as if he were implying that their relationship was purely sexual.

 

“I know who I sleep with.” Alec replied, who by then knew how Magnus' mind worked, how his fears made him behave. “I know who I share my life with.” He took his hands, watching as the light changed, white rays blending with reds. “Whoever your father is will not change my feelings for you.”

 

Alec watched as Magnus wanted to believe those words, but something told Alec that he had heard something similar before. Magnus looked down at their hands, felt the warmth of Alec's large hands wrapping around him, touching the stone enough to draw white beams of light.

 

“My father is Asmodeus.” He said, still looking at the stone.

 

It took Alec a few seconds to speak, to understand what Magnus had just said. “The Prince of Hell?”

 

“The same.” Magnus released the stone and saw how it returned to its natural color, to the purity it should have. He looked at Alec, knowing he had to face his eyes as quickly as possible. “The blood that flows through my veins is not that of any demon, it is of a fallen angel.”

 

Alec wanted to say something, but could not, because his mind was going a thousand miles an hour. He knew who Asmodeus was, every educated Shadowhunter knew of the existence of the ruler of Edom, of his role as Lucifer's general, of his relationship with Lilith. Asmodeus was not someone to take lightly.

 

“How do you know?” Alec asked, for he did not know how Magnus could be so sure.

 

Magnus looked at the teacup he had left lying on the table and picked it up, magically warming it before giving him a sip. “He told me.”

 

 _What?_ That was the question that appeared in Alec's eyes.

 

“It was at the beginning, in my first century of life, when I began to question it, when I looked for answers to my existence.” He took another sip, letting the tea reassure him. Although if Magnus had to be sincere, what most relaxed him was the honest and open reaction of the Shadowhunter. There was not a hint of repulsion in his eyes, he had not moved away from him. He was still there, wanting to understand. “It was something that the Silent Brothers always feared, but they never could confirm.” Alec knew of his stay in Madrid. He had told him that story the same night he told him the fate of his mother. “One day I got tired of the doubt and summoned him.”

 

“You summoned Asmodeus?” Alec could not believe what he heard. One did not summon a Prince of Hell to Earth. It was something that could have extreme consequences.

 

“I needed to know.” Magnus defended himself. “And if I have to be honest I did not know the consequences of my actions. I didn’t think it would be that bad.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“He confirmed what I had been dreading for decades.” Magnus did not tell him any more, and Alec did not ask for further explanation.

 

He left the witchlight on the tea table. He picked up Magnus' cup and set it down beside the stone. Alec brought his hands to the warlock’s face, appreciating how soft he was thanks to that morning's shave. His eyes clear of kohl, making it possible for Alec to appreciate his Asian features even more. His eyes had always seemed precious to him. Not only the brown color of its false irises, but its form, its expressiveness. But if there was anything that made Alec fall in love with him above all it was his true eyes. He caressed his cheeks in that gesture that Magnus already understood as a request, and soon he saw the two golden spheres appear.

 

Alec smiled, for it was impossible not to when he saw something like that. Now he knew where those eyes came from, why they were so frightening. He knew he should find them atrocious, a sample of Magnus' father's inheritance, but he could not. Alec kissed him, transmitting in that kiss all his love, all the adoration he felt for him. Magnus responded to his emotions, getting lost in his mouth and drawing him toward him. Soon they lay on the couch, Alec on top of the warlock, his hands inside his torn shirt. Alec still held his face as if it were a precious treasure.

 

When they separated, Alec joined their foreheads, not wanting to lose the connection.

 

“I always knew there was some Heaven in you.” He said, opening his eyes. He saw Magnus laugh and felt that that was the biggest victory of the day.

 

They spent a few minutes in silence, enjoying the presence of the other. Alec settled in better, letting Magnus hug him, placing his head on the warlock’s chest.

 

“It doesn’t change anything.” Alec said, stroking Magnus' bicep. “But I understand why you didn’t tell me before.”

 

“If the Clave found out…”

 

Alec leaned back, looking seriously into his eyes. “They will never know.” It was a promise, for Alec knew that information in the wrong hands could cause Magnus' death sentence. He leaned back into his chest, thinking he had to talk to the others as soon as possible. No one should know what happened in the warehouse. And those two... Alec closed his eyes, knowing that what had just passed through his mind was not right, but seeing no other way out. There could be no witnesses, no one could know that Magnus was capable of handling a seraph sword; no one could know the true nature of the warlock’s blood. They had to disappear; there was no other choice.

 

He felt Magnus' hand caress his back, and he did not think for a moment what he would say if the Alec from a year ago saw him now and found out that he was ready to kill two Shadowhunters in cold blood to keep the man he loved safe.

 

FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are nice, comments are AMAZING (and free).


End file.
